


Heat

by snappdragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Smut, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro x Sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappdragon/pseuds/snappdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Zoro's birthday, here is another smutty oneshot. Zosan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece.

The party had finally died down, the embers of the barbeque pit glowing faintly in the moonlight. Sanji stood by the once roaring fire, picking at the remains of his meal. Most of the crew was sprawled out with the islanders, full and happy. The captain was draped over a purple hippo-like creature, his rubber stomach nearly as big as his chosen bed. Naturally, Usopp was nearby, passed out on top of a stage that he had made out of multiple tables. It looked sturdy enough, so Sanji was not all that concerned with it collapsing under the sniper, ending his life prematurely.

 

At the bottom of the makeshift stage, Brook and Franky snored loudly, various instruments strewn about them from their impromptu concert. When Nami and Robin approached him, carrying a very cuddly Chopper, the cook beamed at them with an exhausted, but wide, smile. They both looked tired, but happy expressions graced their beautiful faces.

 

“We’re going to head back to the Sunny to sleep,” Nami said sweetly, stifling a small yawn. “Are you coming back or staying here?”

 

“I was actually thinking about trying out the spa that the mayor was bragging about. I’m not tired enough to sleep yet,” Sanji replied, setting down his plate so that he could pull out a cigarette. It was true that he was not ready to sleep, but it was mainly because his whole body was throbbing with exhaustion. He highly doubted that he could sleep well, if at all.

 

They had originally come to this island in the hopes of restocking and snagging a relaxing vacation. Those plans were put on hold when a crazy man, with an even crazier devil fruit, made trouble, pissed off Luffy, and earned an ass kicking from the infamous Straw Hat pirates. Not really a surprising turn of events if one knew them. _But this time it was the_ straw _that broke the camel’s back._ He mentally chuckled at his own joke.

 

The actual fight itself had not been much of one in the end. Although, Sanji’s opponent did get a good punch in. A bruise was no doubt forming on the cook’s ribs, but he just added it to the list of aches he was currently ignoring. Another adventure had been completed, and another celebratory banquet had been enjoyed. Just a normal day in Sanji’s life, but, every once in awhile, the craziness caught up with him. The knots in his shoulders, and the exhaustion spreading throughout his body, were clear signs that it was time for a break.

 

He waved the ladies on, watching them leave as he finished his smoke. His hazel eyes looked back over the mass of sleeping bodies, taking a headcount of the Straw Hats for his own peace of mind. When he landed on the number 8 instead of 9, after including himself, Sanji frowned. Zoro was nowhere to be seen.

 

The last time he had noticed the swordsman, he had been winning a raucous drinking contest. Sanji could spot his previous challengers collapsed against each other while drooling next to a large stack of empty bottles. He assumed that the mossheaded bastard had found a quiet place to sleep off the booze. _Not like the asshole gets hangovers._ However, Sanji was not sure if he was happy to have a moment to himself, or frustrated that his lover had ruined a chance for them to have some alone time.

 

Sanji decided to focus on the former, he was sure that Zoro needed to rest as much as he did. With his decision made, he stubbed out his cigarette and collected his jacket. The spa was a short walk away, and he could practically hear it calling to him.

 

Before all hell had broken loose, the owners of the spa had given the Straw Hats the rundown, boasting that their indoor hot springs was the best this side of the Red Line. Once the pirate crew had saved said hot springs from being demolished, the islanders had given them passes to their finest sauna as a gift. And that was where Sanji was headed.

 

A sleepy old woman checked him into the spa, passing him a towel, and a basket for his belongings. Once he was undressed, with the towel around his waist, he went to search out the “famous sauna”. It was further away from the main areas, ensuring privacy and quiet, while also overlooking the mountain valley. _Relaxation with a view._ That sounded all fine and good, but, at that moment, Sanji was not feeling picky. He just wanted to rest his weary muscles and not be smacked into by a rubber moron and company.

 

The steam from the sauna thickened as the Straw Hat cook walked slowly down the hallway, dragging his barefeet along the ground. Sanji rubbed at a sore spot between his neck and shoulder, excited to finally enjoy the healing waters of the island's prized spa, because he was sure that he was redefining the meaning of tired.

 

He stopped in front of the grand door that would grant him access to what he desired most. Not even the All Blue could tempt him away from the steamy relief that lay beyond the heavy wood… _Okay, yeah, that’s an exaggeration, but whatever._ With a grunt, Sanji adjusted the towel around his hips while reaching to turn the handle which had been warmed from the heat within. Inside was a decent sized room made of stone. A bath full of cloudy, dark water filled much of the space, while a window made up the entirety of the far wall. He assumed the view was nice, but it was difficult to see much at this late hour.

 

However, Sanji’s attention was caught by something that had not been on the hot spring’s brochure, something that the lack of moonlight failed to shroud in shadow.

 

Zoro lounged in the steamy water, muscular arms resting on the edge of the pool. His cool gaze was leveled on the cook, expression neutral and impossible to read. The sight of him made Sanji’s pulse race, his mouth going dry in sudden want. His previous decision to spend time alone, rather than with his green haired lover, suddenly seemed incredibly stupid.

 

The swordsman slowly stood, moving towards the opposite end of the bath-- and Sanji. The water rippled around him as he walked, tan skin pulled taut over firm muscles that made Sanji's blood rush in every direction but his brain, which he could already feel turning off in favor of his other head. He tried to keep it on, tried to focus on anything but the demon stalking towards him. However, he could not look away from the one steely, brown eye that cut into him deeper than one of the man’s swords.

 

"Took you long enough, ero-cook."

 

The deep rumble of the swordsman's voice sent a pleasant shiver down Sanji's back, and he felt his cock awaken with interest. "I had a job to do, unlike some lazy marimo I know," Sanji snipped, expression irritated and disinterested, a direct contrast to the opinion of his crotch.

 

With a chuckle, Zoro stepped out of the bath, the steam doing nothing to hide his nudity. Sanji refused to break eye contact. He knew that his self-control would evaporate with the water if he looked anywhere but at Zoro’s face, though he could clearly see in his peripherals that the other man was happy to see him. Sanji swallowed back the growing flame of arousal, not wanting to give in when all the swordsman had done was get out of a bathtub.

 

"I have a job," Zoro spoke quietly, but there was a growl that lingered on the edge of his words. He stopped in front of Sanji and lifted a callused hand to brush aside golden hair and trail fingertips down the cook's jaw. He leaned closer, lips hovering against Sanji's own. "My job is to help our cook relax," He stated just before pressing their lips together in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

 

And Sanji’s body did relax at the swordsman's warm touch. He exhaled slowly as he gave up and gave in, Zoro deepening the kiss and moving closer so that nothing was between them. The hand that was not buried in blonde hair pulled away the towel that hid the other man from him. Zoro was pleased to find Sanji's member hard and eager, but he was more focused on loosening the stiffness in the proud shoulders. As he lazily rolled his tongue with Sanji’s, Zoro dragged his fingers up the other’s back, digging into tight muscles with practiced ease.

 

The kiss ended when Zoro turned the cook around, encouraging Sanji to support himself on the stone wall. Zoro took a moment to admire the man before him. A bruise was forming on his right side, and he frowned in irritation. He had not seen Sanji’s opponent from earlier, but the fact that they had hurt _his_ cook infuriated him. Thankfully, it did not look serious, and he knew it would be gone in a few days.

 

Unlike himself, very few flaws marked Sanji’s fair skin, which was shocking due to all of their battles. However, Zoro knew that the other man’s lack of scars was not due to lack of opportunity. Sanji was always in the thick of battle, flames dancing around him as he destroyed any who opposed him. The cook would probably kill him for the thought, but, in those moments, Zoro thought the other man was beautiful.

 

When it came to his type, Zoro was not picky. That is not to say that Sanji was not hot as fuck in the swordsman's opinion, but above all else, Zoro was attracted to strength, and the cook had that in droves. Sanji did not carry his muscle in a way that made him appear bulky or heavy. Instead, he had a lean build; compact muscle promising flexible movements and deadly speed. Just the thought of seeing Sanji attack with his dangerous legs made Zoro’s blood burn hot through his veins.

 

With that image in mind, the green-haired man grabbed Sanji’s hips, an aroused hum escaping him as he kissed between the other man’s shoulder blades. Zoro felt the shiver that went through the cook and his lips curled into a dangerous smirk. However, he chose to ignore his aroused lover in favor of focusing on his original goal. Zoro continued to dig his fingers into the tense shoulders, searching for the knots formed from working in the kitchen, and kicking ass. He pressed hard against each mass of tissue, knowing Sanji could handle the pain, and slowly he worked each of them out.

 

Meanwhile, Sanji was making himself difficult to ignore. Zoro felt his cock throb against the blonde’s ass when Sanji let out a low moan as a particularly tight spot released. The blonde rested his forehead against the wall, arms trembling as Zoro carved out yet another knot. Despite his high tolerance for pain, the massage hurt quite a bit, but it also felt achingly good. Addictively good. And the fact that he was naked, with an equally naked Zoro pressed against him, did not help his situation in the least. Everything was stoking the slow burn in his groin, and Sanji knew the fire would eventually devour him-- if Zoro did not get to it first.

 

Sanji moaned again as Zoro moved further down to his lower back. It ached more than the rest of him due to the fact that it assisted with the strength behind each of his kicks. Zoro knew this and focused on it, nearly making the cook melt in ecstasy. When the muscles tingled pleasantly, finally relaxed, the swordsman ran his fingers down his spine in a comforting gesture. “That felt amazing,” Sanji murmured into his forearm.

 

“That’s nothing compared to what I plan on doing next,” Zoro growled.

 

Sudden hot breath on the back of Sanji’s neck sent chill-bumps down his spine. Zoro’s fingers dug bruisingly into his hips, pushing and twisting until the round of his ass pressed into the hardened cock behind him. He exhaled sharply when he felt Zoro nuzzle through his blonde hair until the swordsman managed to latch onto his earlobe with his teeth. Shivers spilled down Sanji’s limbs and he felt his breath tremble past his lips. His ears were sensitive and Zoro loved to abuse that knowledge.

 

Sanji’s cock hung between his legs, heavy with desire, while Zoro took further advantage of his weak spot and probed at his ear with a wet tongue. The swordsman ground his erection into the blonde’s ass, and Sanji gasped, desperately taking in the warm, humid air. He tilted his head further into the action, eyes barely open as he whispered, voice hoarse, “Zoro…” He swallowed, eyes cracking open to seek out his lover, “More…”

 

The swordsman immediately pulled back to spread Sanji open while his other hand held the blonde in place by his hip. Another gasp tore from Sanji’s throat when he felt a spit covered finger push inside of him. Zoro groaned appreciatively at the way that he was sucked in. He twisted his finger, stroking the soft flesh as he searched out Sanji’s prostate. He knew that he had found it when the cook’s inner muscles clamped down on him while a broken moan echoed in the stone room.

 

While continuing to massage that spot, Zoro slipped in another digit, his cock twitching at the way Sanji hissed in aroused discomfort. He could feel sweat trickling down his back while he waited for the cook to adjust. It did not take long for a third finger to join the other two in stretching the tight hole.

 

“I can’t…” Sanji groaned, not wanting to beg, but desperately wanting the other man to sooth the hot ache building within him, “Zoro…”

 

“I need to get lube. I don’t want to hurt you,” Zoro panted against Sanji’s shoulder, lips brushing affectionately against his neck.

 

Zoro almost did not block the kick in time.

 

As he was trying to figure out how Sanji had nearly kicked his head while in their current position, the cook twisted in his grip so that he was facing Zoro. _Flexible bastard._ Sanji growled, the rough timbre of his voice sending an aching heat straight to the swordsman’s cock. “Tch. Like you could ever hurt me, baka-swordsman.”

 

Before Zoro could retort with something that would have spoiled the mood, Sanji dropped to his knees, silencing the green haired man immediately. He took the throbbing member that stood before him into his callused hand, holding it gently despite his irritation. Slowly, he dragged his tongue up the length, teasing the vein underneath in a way that he knew would drive the other man crazy. The choked groan from above made Sanji’s smirk widen, and he pulled back so that only his breath was tickling the sensitive head.

 

When Zoro twitched in his hand, a drop of pre-come glistening at the tip, Sanji hid a smile. He decided to oblige the silent request from his patient lover instead of torturing him as he usually did-- Sanji’s way of saying “thank you” for the surprise massage.

 

Without warning, Sanji swallowed the entirety of Zoro’s cock in one motion. The older man’s knees nearly buckled, and he slammed a fist against the stone in an attempt to restrain himself. Sanji pulled back to lap at the leaking cock, and Zoro nearly reached down to bury his hands in Sanji’s golden hair. It took all of his control to not follow through with that action, but Zoro knew that any attempt to shove the other man's face into his crotch would end badly. Sanji had made it very clear in the beginning of their relationship that such actions were not appreciated. In fact, there was a good chance that Zoro would lose his dick if he pushed his luck.

 

Instead of thrusting deeper into that silky warmth, the swordsman wisely decided to strike his other fist against the wall, holding himself in check. He groaned as the blonde teased his way back up the shaft until only the head was inside. The mischievous twinkle in Sanji’s eyes sent a shiver down Zoro’s spine. With a hum that nearly broke the swordsman’s control, Sanji swallowed him down again, taking him as deep as he was physically able, and then moaning softly.

 

“Fuck!” Zoro hissed, the pressure and heat overwhelming him. However, Zoro knew that this was only a prelude to what was coming next. “That’s enough,” He murmured, tugging on Sanji’s wrists so that the smug cook would stand up.

 

Sanji licked at the corner of his mouth, enjoying the taste that remained on his lips. His sultry gaze sent a jolt through the other pirate, who was still braced against the wall while attempting to calm the orgasm that had nearly outmatched him. The blonde smirked, obviously pleased with himself, before once again leaning forward against the wall so that he could conveniently press his ass against the other man. Sanji looked over his shoulder, eyes peering at Zoro through a curtain of gold.

 

“Do it.”  
  
Zoro lunged forward, lips crashing against Sanji’s, as he spread the cook’s cheeks. He relaxed his hard won control, letting his desire loose on the cook. Sanji could take it. The tip of his cock pressed against the tight entrance for only a moment before thrusting inside. Both men groaned, Zoro trying to listen to Sanji through the fog of arousal. Just because Sanji was tough did not mean that Zoro would purposefully go out of his way to be reckless with the blonde.

 

Sanji panted desperately, pulling back from the kiss to bite at his wrist, attempting to stifle a pained groan. Discomfort crinkled his curly brows, but when Zoro attempted to pull away, Sanji thrust his hips back in defiance, taking all of the swordsman in at once. Zoro growled as he was engulfed into the soft heat. He was vaguely aware of the moan Sanji released as his body adjusted to the burning stretch of the cock inside of him. Gasping for air, Sanji slumped against the wall while Zoro slowly withdrew and then gently thrust back in. When Sanji winced, eyes shut tight against the pressure that was overwhelming his senses, Zoro paused.

 

“You okay?” Zoro asked, running a comforting hand down Sanji’s unbruised side, feeling the lean muscles glide beneath his fingers.

 

The blonde shifted his legs wider, moaning lightly as his body accepted more of Zoro into his depths. “Yeah,” he groaned. “Don’t stop.”

 

Zoro moved his hips in a soft roll, pulse thundering in his ears and nearly drowning out the sexy moan that Sanji released. He murmured a curse as the cook purposefully tightened his muscles around the base of his cock. Not being able to hold back any longer, his movements gained speed. He knew that no matter how hard he pounded into the cook, Sanji would not budge. His strong legs would easily take whatever Zoro threw against him. The thought made him groan. He felt himself getting closer to the edge so he forced himself to slow, instead focusing on deepening his thrusts in a way that made the cook mewl in pleasure.

 

Not wanting things to be over too quickly, Zoro set an even pace and reached one hand around Sanji, fingers twisting at a perky nipple. The delicious gasp from the blonde sent a jolt of arousal down his body and Zoro latched onto Sanji’s shoulder with his teeth. He trailed his hand down, feeling out each muscle in Sanji’s taut stomach, while kissing and sucking on his skin until a mark began to form. His fingers brushed through the coarse hair just above the cook’s aching erection before withdrawing to trace over his abdomen once again.

 

“Oh fuck, Zoro. To-uch me!” Sanji gasped, body jolting when Zoro brushed against his prostate with a particularly hard thrust.

 

Zoro kissed up the other man’s neck, nibbling at the skin just below his ear as he murmured, “Where? Here?” His wandering hand moved up to flick the abused nipple again.

 

“You goddamned tease,” Sanji gasped, trying to let go of the wall to slap the hand away, but Zoro’s thrusts prevented him from shifting or he else would have found himself smashed face first into the stone. “You know where!”

 

“Here?” Zoro asked again, his tone laced with a dangerous mischief. He slipped his fingers into Sanji’s panting mouth, rolling them around with Sanji’s tongue. The blonde moaned around the digits, but the sound turned near painful as he bucked his hips back in desperation.

 

“Zoro,” He whined as Zoro removed the saliva soaked fingers, “Please touch me-- I can’t-- AH FUCK!” Wet fingertips brushed against Sanji’s leaking cock, smearing the pre-come around the tip. The cook’s knees shook slightly and Zoro growled into Sanji’s throat as he rolled his palm over the head. When he finally took the shaft in his strong grip, Sanji cried out and spasmed, forcing Zoro’s cock even deeper into himself. “YES! Oh fuck, yes! Ngh-- Zoro!”

 

The swordsman began to brutally pound into Sanji, pumping the cock in his hand in time with his thrusts. He groaned, losing himself in the tight heat of the cook, and with a subtle angling of his hips, he struck Sanji’s prostate dead on, making the other man scream. Overwhelmed by pleasure, Zoro was both distantly, and yet very, aware of Sanji as he cried out in climax, the swordsman’s name echoing off of the stone walls. He felt the hot liquid running over his fist and down the shaft of the blonde’s cock, but Zoro could only focus on the muscles around his own member that pulsed and tightened in a way that tipped him over the edge.

 

“Fuck! Sanji--” He groaned as he spilled himself inside of the blonde while Sanji’s ass continued to milk him.

 

Moments that could have lasted a lifetime seemed to swim past as both men lost themselves in the intoxicating pleasure. As the last echoes of their cries faded away, Zoro rested his head on Sanji’s shoulder, body still twitching with the last tremors of orgasm. The cook was barely supporting himself. If it was not for Zoro’s arm around his stomach, he would have collapsed out of exhausted pleasure.

 

Slowly, they returned to full consciousness. Sanji put more weight on his legs as Zoro stepped back, leaving a ghost-like kiss on the other’s back. The cook glanced over his shoulder when the heat of Zoro disappeared, and he watched the swordsman step to the side to mess with some knobs on the wall. Hot water suddenly began to gently fall over Sanji, and he looked up into the spray to see a showerhead that he had not noticed while being fucked by his lover.

 

Zoro returned to the space behind him, running soap covered hands over his body. The blonde could not help but sigh in contentment as Zoro cleaned the come from his cock and stomach, and also the come leaking from his ass and down his thighs. However, the swordsman did not stop there. He rubbed the sweet smelling lather into the not-as-sore muscles of his neck, shoulders, and back, and even ran callused fingers through blonde hair, cleaning the golden strands of sweat and grime.

 

When Zoro dubbed Sanji clean, he began to wash himself of the evidence from their fucking, letting Sanji stand under the spray and rinse off the soap. Once done, the cook leaned heavily against the wall so that Zoro could get under the shower. He watched the other man, enjoying the way the water flowed over his god-like figure. When he finally looked up from checking out his lover, Zoro was watching him with a relaxed expression that Sanji usually only saw after they were both coming down from their aroused high.

 

“Those spa guys weren’t kidding,” Sanji smirked playfully, “I’m all relaxed and I haven’t even used the bath yet.”

 

Zoro chuckled, “Oh, that’s part two of the ‘Relax the Cook’ package.”

 

Suddenly, Zoro pulled the cook into his arms and picked him up bridal style. Sanji squawked in shock and irritation, but before he could force his tired body into action, the swordsman had stepped into the bath. He carried Sanji into the deeper section of the pool and then lowered them both into it, keeping the cook in his arms. The hot water immediately relaxed Sanji as he went limp against Zoro, his body no longer listening to his orders. He leaned his back on Zoro’s chest, and rested his head on the broad shoulder.

 

“Fucking asshole. I didn’t need to be carried. I could have walked in here on my own, stupid Marimo,” Sanji grumbled, his eyes slowly falling shut despite his angry words.

 

Zoro buried his face in Sanji’s hair, humming in contentment as he also closed his eyes, locking his arms around the cook so that he would not sink into the water. He could tell that the other man was fading into a much needed sleep, and Zoro did not want a near-drowning experience to ruin that. He grunted in amusement as he kissed the blonde’s head softly.

 

Once Sanji’s breath had deepened with sleep, Zoro relaxed, allowing himself to fade into unconsciousness with his lover. A small smile softened his features and just before he lost himself to sleep, he murmured, “I know, ero-cook. Love you, too.”

 

 


End file.
